As a conventional example, there has been proposed an electric car, in which when a clutch interposed between an electric motor and a manual transmission is disengaged, the rotational speed of the electric motor is controlled so that it matches the rotational speed of a clutch disk at a wheel side, while when the clutch is engaged, the torque of the electric motor is controlled so that the torque corresponding to a depression amount of an accelerator pedal is generated (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).